


Touches

by IvyCpher



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soft Ash Lynx, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Eiji is turning Ash soft. He allows Ash to experience pure affection that just leaves him wanting more. Despite his new love for Eiji's physical love, however, Ash still thinks that his boyfriend is too nice.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 112





	Touches

Being held was not something that Ash was used to. At least not the way Eiji held him. He was warm and soft and whenever he had his arms wrapped around him, Ash felt as though he could die happily in his embrace. He never said that to Eiji of course, but the thought did run through his mind every so often.

Eiji liked holding him. Ash didn't expect him to be so clingy, but he also didn't expect himself to love it as much as he did. While most forms of public displays of affection were an absolute no-go for him, the moment they were alone in the condo things were entirely different between them. Touches. So many touches that might have made Ash feel disgusting and overstimulated had they been from anyone else. But since they were from Eiji, they felt soothing and even made him feel safe.

Ash loved the feeling of Eiji's hands on him. The feeling of his hands slipping under his shirt as they cuddled facing each other. The feeling of his arms wrapped around his waist with his palms pressed softly against his stomach as they slept together. Even the feeling of Eiji's hand in his as they sat on the couch together and watched TV. It all felt so unfamiliar to Ash, so loving and pure. Maybe that's why he loved it so much, why he craved to feel Eiji's touch.

When their relationship began, Eiji was very careful and hesitant in the way he touched Ash. Ash was beyond thankful for that. He wasn't used to being touched in a way that wasn't non-consensual. He wasn't used to being touched in a gentle manner. That's what made Eiji's touches so different. Eiji didn't touch him because he wanted to fuck him or because it turned him on. Eiji touched him…. Well, Ash could only assume Eiji touched him in such a way because he loved him.  _ Really  _ loved him. Because Ash knew that if he showed the slightest bit of discomfort, Eiji would stop touching him.

That, Ash knew, was the line between selfishness and love. Continuing for yourself at the expense of others vs stopping your own enjoyment for the comfort of others. Goddamn. He hated it and loved it all the same. Never had he been touched by anyone like Eiji. Never had he been loved by anyone like Eiji.

It was an early hour of the evening, but despite the time Ash and Eiji were already laying together in bed. Ash laid farther down on the bed so he could press his face against Eiji's chest and Eiji had his arms wrapped carefully around his back. It was completely and utterly  _ mundane.  _ It was simple, so fucking simple but Ash loved being like that with Eiji than anything else in the world. He loved hearing his calm heartbeat and the sound of his lungs as he breathed. He loved Eiji.

Taking in a deep breath, Ash looked up at Eiji. Even though Eiji was holding him, he was looking at his phone at the same time behind his back. "What are you looking at?" Ash asked, not turning around to look at Eiji's phone screen for the simple fact of not wanting to move. He was comfortable the way he was. Being with Eiji made him lazy in that way. Lazy enough to spend the whole day in his arms if he was able.

"Hm?" Eiji looked away from his phone to Ash. "Oh, nothing." He clicked off his phone and left it on the bed to wrap his arms tighter around Ash, pulling him closer. "Texting my little sister is all."

Ash stayed silent for a moment, he closed his eyes and let himself be held by Eiji. He liked how close Eiji was with his sister. It reminded him of how close he used to be with Griffin. "Eiji?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"Yeah?"

"You're too kind." Ash said, after thinking of what he wanted to say. He opened his eyes again and looked up at Eiji.

Eiji's nose scrunched up in confusion and he looked like he wanted to laugh. "Thank you…?" He smiled unsurely.

"It wasn't a compliment." Sitting up, Ash let Eiji's arms fall off of him. He wrapped his arms around himself instead. "It's something that can get you hurt in a place like this, with a person with me."

Looking at Ash for a second, Eiji slowly sat up as well. He did not reach out to touch him, but cocked his head to the side. "Do you want me to stop being nice to you?" He didn't sound confused anymore. "I'm not going to do that, Ash. And you're not going to hurt me."

"How do you know?" Was the only thing Ash could think to ask. He wasn't mad, he genuinely wanted to know Eiji's reasoning. "Bad things happen all the time without people meaning it, even more bad things happen because people do mean it."

Eiji thought for a moment. "I just know, okay? You're not that type of guy, Ash." Shrugging, Eiji looked away for a moment. "You're not a bad person and I know you'd never hurt me."

Not satisfied with that answer, Ash pushed on. "But I've done bad things. Doesn't that  _ make _ me a bad person?"

"No." Eiji said without hesitation. "If you have no choice but to do bad things… then I don't think that makes you bad at all. What matters are the things that you  _ do  _ have a choice in."

Taking in what Eiji said, Ash put out his hand on the bed between them. He couldn't disagree with what Eiji had said, but at the moment he still couldn't believe that Eiji thought he was a good person.  _ No,  _ he could believe that Eiji would think that, but he wouldn't accept it. "You're still too nice."

With a roll of his eyes, Eiji reached out and held Ash's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "And you're stubborn."

Now  _ that _ was something that Ash could accept. He ran his thumb over the back of Eiji's hand and slowly moved towards him again so that his back was resting against his chest. "You're pretty stubborn too, if not just as stubborn as me."

Smiling softly, Eiji hooked his free arm around Ash's shoulders. "But that makes us work well together." He put his chin on Ash's shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to his jaw. "Right?" He asked after Ash didn't respond.

"Well, it sure as hell makes things a bit more interesting." Ash turned his head so that he could give Eiji a kiss, all the while their hands were still connected.


End file.
